The truth
by Snowwhisker
Summary: My theory on the true story of Spottedleaf's life. Read & reveiw, completed! of course it is only a chapter...


Yeah, I wasn't gonna wirte a new story til I finished one of my other ones, but I just sorta got this idea.

* * *

The Truth

Clawface jerked forward, leaping towards me. He reached out his long neck and vigorously bit at my neck. The pain rushed through me as I tried to wail in agony. But my voice was lost as my conscience drifted away. I staggered for a second, and then my breath was taken away by the kiss of the "black cat" whose impure name is never to be called out, for he is evil.

Then, I was falling onto a fluffy hill that was blue tinted but otherwise clear as glass. Mist was everywhere. Slowly it began to disappear and I could feel a presence come towards me. He whispered my name grimly,

"Spottedleaf." I would have recognized his voice anywhere. My body became firmly tense as my thoughts cried out, Redtail! I got up and stepped towards him, but he stopped me.

"It-It has been too long, Spottedleaf. I am here to welcome you to Starclan. Before you may enter, the Starclan Warriors will have to judge you for your actions."

"My actions?" I felt confused and sad all at once, such a swirling of unwielded emotion that i had never before felt.

"Yes, involving Firepaw… Why did you do it? How could you let him believe that you loved him, even as a medicine cat?"

"I did it out of love." I wasn't done with my answer, but Redtail finished for me.

"Aye, that you did. But not out of love for Firepaw-"

"No, I never loved Firepaw, not in that way, you know that," was my muffled response, "I did it out of love for my son, love for Dustpaw." I looked into Redtail's hazel eyes with some intensity.

"Listen," I mewed timidly, "I started in Bloodclan where I gave birth to my first litter, when I was very young. When my brother, Barley and I left Bloodclan, I took my son, Dust, he was called then, with me to Thunderclan."

"But you didn't tell them that he was your son." Redtail spoke strongly, stronger than i have ever heard him speak. I paused and wept. I just shook my head angrily.

"I didn't have a choice! I knew that if I said he was mine that they wouldn't let me become Medicine Cat! So I just said that he was my nephew. Mousefur, who already had Ravenkit, raised him. He grew up happily enough! He is very fond of Sandpaw, Rosetail's daughter, you know. Which is why- well… I'm a Medicine Cat! I know Sandpaw will have Firepaw's kits, one day. Dustpaw loved her so much, how was I to stand it? Then, Firepaw came and I realized that he loved me, for then. What could I have done? Told him the truth? Let him go, have Sandpaw's kits? Ruin Dustpaw's chance? I just want Dustpaw to be happy." I was hysterical. I was hyperventilating, crying.

Redtail remained calm. He continued,

"I am sorry, Spottedleaf. We had to let you die. So much would be ruined if you kept letting Firepaw love you without interfering. Your punishment for such an action is that you must now be Firepaw's guardian and watch over him. You must also especially protect his love for Sandpaw. This is now your sacred duty." I nodded my head to him.

Redtail smiled. His blissful grin granted sunrays upon me that dried my tears.

"But, you are a loving mother. Starclan has heard your plea, and Dustpaw will have a wonderful mate because of you. She will be one of Brindleface's kits and they will have several kits." I nodded again. Suddenly, I felt ashamed of my behavior. My ears became hotter as my face became wet with sorrow, and joy.

Redtail's tail gently curled around me, comforting my bristling, weeping face. I leaned on his shoulder to cry. He looked on at me with his stunning eyes, a look of brotherly love, and comforted me as one of my dearest friends. Then, I looked up to the increasing mist all around us, like a mountain of silent fog, through my teary eyes.

Several forms flew through the mist behind Redtail. His smile became broader as he spoke boldly,

"Welcome to Starclan."

* * *

Yeah, technically cats "can't" cry. But just cause you haven't seen them do it... 

Please review. even if you hated it!


End file.
